


Escape

by cyrxs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrxs/pseuds/cyrxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows how to escape from all of his thoughts at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was struck by Ambrollins feels (again lol) and I love fluff too. Mix em' all together and you know you've got the best of both worlds. The comments from my first fic have been wonderful (you guys on AO3 have been rly nice to me ily all <333), and I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much :-)))

The heavy deadbolt clunked as Dean made his way into his small apartment. He was livid, and all he wanted to do right now was have a nice shower, go to bed and get some rest.

It had been a terrible night for him. Dean and Roman got into another heated argument after they flopped their tag team match. Again. To make matters worse, they also got yelled at by backstage officials for their poor performance. Recently, they haven't been in sync in their tag matches. They've also been fighting a lot, and Dean wasn't sure why.

After a quick shower, Dean put on his boxer shorts and stayed shirtless. He had calmed down just a little bit, but he was still feeling a little flustered about everything that had happened earlier. 

Now, it was his favorite part of the whole day; sleeping. Sure, sleeping's indeed pretty much everyone's favorite part of the day. But what made it special for Dean was that he had something no one else could ever have. 

The long face which he had been sporting since he left the arena changed into a soft smile once he went into his bedroom. Seth was comfortably snuggled up under the covers, smiling in his half-conscious state. The sight of Seth's sleeping form instantaneously cheered Dean up. He slowly joined Seth in bed and pulled the sheets over them.

Dean was already used to coming home when Seth was already asleep, so he knew how to be careful to not wake the younger man up. Gently, he wrapped an arm around Seth's waist, leaning his chest forward towards Seth's back. He rested his chin on Seth's shouder, and very gently and slowly, buried his face onto the side of Seth's neck. 

This sleeping position was already enough to make Dean yawny and sleepy. Everytime he laid down and held Seth like this, he'd already be sleeping in a couple of minutes. All his stressful thoughts from earlier started to dwindle, and before he knew it, he fell asleep with Seth in his arms and a smile on his lips.

It was the perfect way to cap off a bad day.


End file.
